Where permitted by local regulations, a tobacco industry product may be provided with additives which modify certain of its organoleptic or sensory qualities. Cigarettes, cigars, snus, chewing tobacco and the like may be provided with additives in order to provide a modified taste and aroma profile. Examples of suitable additives include menthol, coffee, juniper, elderflower, star anise as well as many others.
Hitherto, such additives have been included into tobacco industry products during their manufacture. For example, additives may be added to tobacco rods during the manufacture of smoking articles. Also, additives may be applied to a wrapper circumscribing a tobacco rod. In this case the additive may included in an adhesive used in the manufacturing process. In both of these approaches a certain amount of contact between tobacco product and the additive is required.